


Stuck In An Elevator

by freesiafields



Series: Jimercury Week 2021 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Elevator Sex, Elevatorstuck, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Trapped In Elevator, Wall Sex, jimercuryweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields
Summary: Freddie and Jim are stuck in an elevator alone, for hours.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127687
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: JimercuryWeek2021





	Stuck In An Elevator

Prompt: Stuck in an elevator

It was late autumn. Freddie and Jim entered the elevator in one of the multi-story buildings. It was large enough to accommodate at least six people. And they had it all for themselves. They were returning from the dinner of their mutual friend Julie. They were fashionably dressed for the occasion. Freddie wore a beige coat, a red sweater, and black skinny pants that he paired with black ankle boots. He wrapped a wide red scarf around his neck. Jim wore darker tones of almost the same piece of clothing. He wore a navy sweater with white horizontal stripes, under a black coat. Instead of boots, he wore ordinary black shoes. Freddie insisted that Jim wore a suit and tie, just because he adored his husband in such an edition, but Jim’s decision to dress more casually eventually won.

They got into the elevator and Jim pressed the button for the ground floor. The door closed, the button with the number glowed orange, and the elevator began to go down. Jim leaned his back against the metal wall of the elevator. His hands were in the pockets of his unbuttoned coat. Freddie stood in front of him summing up his impressions from dinner. He didn't stop talking. Jim leaned the back of his head against the wall and listened to his husband a little absentmindedly.

\- I can not believe it. Poor Julie, - Freddie said, his eyes fixed on the floor. He sounded worried and sad. - Can you imagine what happened to her? She is such a pure soul. She didn't deserve it. -

That evening, their friend Julie told them that she was ill and that she would have to go to the hospital. It saddened them both. Luckily, it wasn't anything serious. Just a small intervention on her leg. After that, she will go to physical therapy and will recover quickly. Nevertheless, Freddie was worried. He cared greatly about his friends. They were like his second family. He will, for sure, visit her in the hospital as much as he would be able to.

\- How long did she say she would stay in the hospital? - Jim asked.

\- She said she would be there for at least a week. Maybe even longer. -

\- A week? That's a lot. I hope she will feel better after that. We should buy her a gift after she comes home from the hospital. -

\- Yeah, of course. She's so unfortunate. -

\- What can you do about it? That's life. It has its ups and downs. She will be alright. She's tough. -

The elevator creaked and bounced abruptly in place. Freddie reflexively held his hand on the wall to keep himself from falling. Jim grabbed the bar under the button board and looked at the door to see if it would open. Jim thought they might have already reached the ground floor. With a loud bang, the elevator stopped. The heavy metal door remained closed. Freddie turned nervously towards the door.

\- What happened? - he asked in a trembling voice.

\- We're stuck. The elevator stopped, don't you see? - Jim said, lowering his head. He knew that someone from the technical service would come to get them out of here. He could wait here. He had the patience of a horse. But being stuck in an elevator with Freddie? He watched his husband turn into a hysterical queen right before his eyes.

\- What do you mean we're stuck? - Freddie asked with a whining voice. He turned around like a frightened cat and stood facing the door. He started pounding the door with his fist and screaming so that someone would hear them and come to help them. - Open the door! - He was screaming, repeatedly banging his hand against the elevator door. - Help! Does anyone hear us?! -

Jim watched all of this helplessly, with a dose of entertainment on his face. Freddie was always so dramatic. Ah, the charms of married life. Never a dull moment.

\- Calm down, Freddie. What got into you? - Jim asked, still leaning calmly against the wall.

\- The elevator is not working! - Freddie whimpered in a weeping voice and approached the button board. He pressed all the buttons so that now they were all blinking at the same time as Christmas lights.

\- So what can I do about it? It doesn't work, so what? Someone will come to help us eventually. This is a big building. Someone will hear us. Calm down, everything will be fine. - Jim tried to be reasonable. He didn't pretend. This situation did not worry him at all. He had to grab Freddie by the forearm to unglue his hand from the board before all the buttons got stuck as well. Then they will indeed spend the eternity here.

\- How can you be so calm!? Who will hear us!? Nobody!! I knew exactly that this was going to happen! - Freddie's hysteria grew by the minute. He walked belligerently through the elevator like a wild animal entrapped in a cage that was too small for it.

\- Of course, they'll hear us. There are apartments all around. Someone will leave their apartment minding their own business, and they will hear that someone is in the elevator. Come on, calm down. - Jim looked at the situation from a different perspective.

\- I knew it! I foresaw this! I had a vision in a dream, two years ago, that we would get stuck in an elevator! - Freddie kept walking in a circle. His voice was tearful but he wasn't crying. He wasn't even on the verge of tears. Jim knew for sure that Freddie had no phobia of the enclosed space. He just wanted to attract a little attention and cause a little more drama. - What can we do!? Freddie turned his attention back to the door and started screaming again. Jim sometimes felt like that door, when Freddie would scream at him for no reason, just for the sake of fighting.

\- Oh my God! I went deaf! - Jim grabbed Freddie by the shoulders and pressed him against the wall. - Take it easy! Calm down when I say! - Jim spoke in a sharper tone, shaking Freddie by the shoulders to bring him back to reality. Freddie closed his eyes demonstratively and continued to whine sadly.

\- Come on, take a deep breath. - Jim lowered the tone of his voice, so it was now soothing and warm. To Jim's surprise, Freddie listened to what he was told, and he began to inhale shallowly through his nose and exhale to his mouth still keeping his eyes tightly closed. With each breath Freddie would take, Jim would rhythmically repeat " _ Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. It's okay. It's okay _ " like a mantra.

\- It's okay, we're stuck in an elevator. We're stuck in an elevator. We're stuck in an elevator? We're stuck in an elevator! - Jim's scream echoed between the metal walls. He stood in front of the door, where Freddie had stood until a moment ago, and began to shout for help. Oh, how roles have switched. It took Freddie a little time to reset to his previous state of consciousness and to start screaming, pounding the door with his hand. Freddie remembered Roger's dog-whistle voice and decided to try to scream so loud that someone will _have_ _to_ come to help them. Jim was shocked. His eardrums almost exploded.

\- Freddie, if no one comes for us, I'm sure I'll die from your screams. -

\- Ouch, my throat hurts, - Freddie said, with his palm vigorously massaging the sore spot. He will never understand how Roger does it so effortlessly almost every day. He sat hopelessly in the corner of the elevator, panting with panic, leaving Jim to find a solution.

_________

\- Jim, what are we going to do? What if we suffocate in this damn elevator? - Freddie asked anxiously, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead.

\- We'll suffocate if you don't stop talking like someone put batteries inside of you. - Jim said, looking at his husband.

\- You have to do something! - Freddie said, tapping Jim's bicep.

\- What am I supposed to do? There is nothing I can do. - Jim shrugged.

\- I do not know. Do something! Don't just stand there. Help! God! I have to do everything by myself! - Freddie raised his hands angrily and looked up at the ceiling, rolling his eyes. Something caught his attention. There was something on the ceiling. He pointed his finger at a possible source of their salvation.

\- Look, Jim! There's a ventilation opening! We can escape through it! Do you know how it is done in the movies? Come on! Go now and open it. -

\- Honey, it can only be done in the movies. I will never be able to go through such a small opening.  _ Through the ventilation... _ \- Jim huffed.

Freddie pressed all the buttons again, now using both hands. It didn't help like it didn't the first time he tried, but at least it didn't cost him anything to try over and over again.

\- Maybe if I press all the buttons a lot of times… maybe the elevator will start to work. -

\- It won't help you, my Freddie. You can only break it even more. -

\- Oh, shut up! I am at least trying to save us! - Freddie said angrily, taking off his coat and tossing it on the floor. He rolled up his sleeves and ordered Jim, - We are going through the ventilation! You stand here, and I'll sit on your shoulders. So we'll reach the grille, and I'll try to open it. -

Jim couldn't disagree. He had no choice. He knew this would not help them, but he did not want to continue to oppose Freddie. They will at least kill a few minutes of their time spent here. Jim squatted to get Freddie on his shoulders. From a squatting position, he straightened up and stood under the vent, holding Freddie tightly around his calves.

Freddie stretched out his hands and successfully reached for the grille. He tried with all his might to pull it down, but it didn't move an inch.

\- There's something wrong with this ventilation, you know? - Freddie spoke through clenched teeth, still making great efforts to open the grille.

\- Why? Jim said with a dull expression on his face.

\- I can't open it. It's not worth it. I don't know... there is no handle, no button. Nothing that I can grab or press, so I can pull it down. I don't know how to open it. -

\- Freddie, you've been sitting on my neck for 15 minutes. Either open that grille or go down. -

\- Let me try one more time… Ahhh! I can't. -

\- You can not? This is what we're going to do. I'm going to jump a little, and you hit the grille with your head. Maybe that's how you will break it. Come on, position your head. -

\- Let's try that, too. I am ready. Jump! -

Jim jumped slightly and Freddie hit his head against the vent with an inevitable scream. Jim jumped again with loud grunting.

\- Ouch! You jumped too high. I hit my head too hard! - Just as Freddie finished his sentence and grabbed the source of the pain with his hand, Jim jumped again, shaking the elevator floor beneath them.

\- Jim, it's not going to work! Stop jumping! But hey, at least I figured something out. -

\- What? -

\- Everything we see in the movies, my darling, it's all one big fat lie. Now you know, - Freddie said, leaning on Jim's head to get down. He couldn't come down so easily. Jim's shoulders were too broad, and he didn't even notice when his legs got tired. He didn't want to fall, so he wrapped his arm around Jim's neck, to get down as safely as possible.

\- You're choking me! I can't breathe! - Jim spoke angrily, all red in the face from the sudden lack of air.

\- I am sorry! - Freddie jumped to the floor, resting his hands on his thighs. They hurt him so much. He shouldn't squeeze poor Jim that hard. - Oof, I'm dizzy. You're so tall, my love. -

\- You are dizzy? I survived not to be choked to death. I can already see the angels singing. I pray to God you didn't break my neck. Anyway, you don't climb anywhere anymore, you know that. Especially not on my shoulders!

________

The husbands sat hopelessly, on the elevator floor, in the opposite ends of the elevator, with their legs stretched towards each other. They sat in complete silence. Freddie looked vaguely at one point in front of him. Jim looked at his husband. If you ask Jim, this was a real test of Freddie's patience. Freddie would get bored of everything very quickly if it didn't catch his attention right away. He even refused to sleep for more than two or three hours a day, considering it a waste of time. Jim could only imagine how Freddie felt at the moment. They've been stuck here for at least an hour. Doing nothing. What a waste of time it was for his workaholic husband. Jim wanted to entertain him. He appreciated this time they spend together, even like this. Something came to his mind. 

What could occupy Freddie's attention better than sex? Probably nothing. Freddie had an amazing sex drive. However, he did not like to experiment in bed. Not even outside of it. They never had sex outside the bedroom. This idea might spice up their love life, Jim thought. That's why he decided to suggest it to Freddie.

\- Have you ever dreamed of having sex in an elevator? - Jim asked Freddie in a hoarse voice. His throat was dry and sore after several minutes of screaming and talking.

\- I don't understand, - Freddie looked at him questioningly.

\- Oh, please, Freddie. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, - Jim smiled cheekily at him. - I think every gay man dream about having sex with a handsome guy in an elevator. -

\- Ah, they can dream! - Freddie huffed, dramatically waving his hand. - A man can only dream about it, if that handsome guy is not his husband. - Freddie said, yawning loudly.

\- Well, then… Let's play some games instead, - Jim suggested.

\- Such as? -

\- Word association game?

\- No, I'm not in the mood. I'm on the edge of my nerves. Come on, leave me alone. I just want to get out of here. - Freddie said sharply.

\- Why, I find it so adorable when you frown like that. -

\- Stop it. - Freddie said, smiling shyly. Freddie sat near Jim and curled up next to him. He loved the fact that he could snuggle next to Jim even if they were not in the privacy of their home. He rested his head on Jim's shoulder. He rarely talked about his childhood, but now he remembered something that happened to him when, as a child, he saw the elevator for the first time in his life. As a child, he was fascinated by this device. He could not see anything like that, in the town where he was born.

Freddie began to giggle, remembering his early encounters with this peak of technology.

\- Why are you laughing? - Jim asked.

\- I remembered something. But I won't tell you what. Because you're going to laugh at me. -

\- Oh, please tell me! I promise I won't laugh. -

\- All right, listen. When I was a child, I was so afraid of elevators. Do you know why? Because I've seen people get in the elevator, and when the door opens again, completely different people would get out of it. I thought the elevator was a machine for transforming people. -

Jim listened to this and he found it very amusing. He hadn't heard many stories about Freddie's childhood, but this one must have been the silliest of them all. He couldn't help himself. He was quiet for five seconds before he burst out laughing.

\- I can't believe it! - Jim said between laughing. - Is that true? You were so naive back then.  _ When I was a child _ … You were eighteen, Freddie! - Jim said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper.

\- I knew you'd laugh at me! If I'm naive then, you're a liar. I will never tell you anything again in my life! Just so you know! Never! -

\- Alright, why are you mad? I just found it amusing. All children are naive. -

\- Oh, give me a break! - Freddie said and demonstratively slid off, on his butt, to the other end of the elevator.

Jim was still laughing more to himself.

\- For transforming people, - Jim repeated softly, shaking his head.

\- It makes sense when you think about it, Jim! - Freddie gave him a sharp look.

Jim stood up with a loud groan. His back ached from the hard metal wall against which he had been leaning on for more than an hour. He bent his upper body first to the left and then to the right. He stood in front of Freddie, who was sitting with his legs spread wide.

\- You know how I feel right now? - Jim asked with his hands on his hips. - I feel like when I'm in the car waiting for you to get ready and apply your makeup. It doesn't matter how much I shout or get annoyed, and no matter how loud I honk, nothing changes.

\- I don't understand, - Freddie said in a sleepy voice.

\- Like this, - Jim responded. He approached the button board and randomly pressed one button. - Beep, beep! Beep, beep! - he was yelling loudly.

\- What are you doing? Have you lost your mind? - Freddie asked with a whisper.

\- I am honking like I'm in a car. Do you understand now? I can press these buttons and shout for help, but no one is helping us. It is the same thing: I can shout and honk as much as I want, but it certainly won't help you get ready any faster. Nothing changes. I'm telling you, I feel like I'm in the car right now. -

Freddie got up from the floor and casually stared at his painted nails. He was bored to death. Jim can tell whatever he wants about his hours-long beauty rituals in the bathroom. It took a lot of effort to look this good - nails, hair, makeup, choosing what to wear on an everyday basis. It was his 'me' time. He was scratching off the black nail polish with his unmanicured hand. There was something unusually satisfying to watch how those thin flakes of nail polish fall on the gray floor of the elevator, revealing his natural pinkish nail beds. He would never guess in a million years that the meaning of fun was now picking his own nails. At least that was calming him down.

His moment of calm was interrupted by Jim's yelling.

\- Is anybody there? Can anyone help us? - Jim was shouting, hoping he would catch the attention of some passerby. - We've been trapped in the elevator for over an hour! Please! Can anyone hear us? Call someone to come to get us out of here! Is anybody there? -

\- Why did you do that? Why are you shouting when we've already tried it and we saw that it doesn't help. You said it yourself a moment ago that we can shout as loud as we want, but that it will change nothing. -

Jim took a deep breath and pressed his fingers to his temples.

\- What is it? Are you claustrophobic? - Freddie asked in a monotonous, completely calm voice.

\- I'm not claustrophobic, - Jim replied, walking nervously in a circle, his fists clenched tightly.

\- You walk like a caged animal, - Freddie said, shrugging. He thought that even Jim's patience has its limits.

\- I need to go to the loo! I am holding it in for half an hour. -

\- There is nothing I can do about it, - Freddie continued to be a total phlegmatic and kept his poker face. God knows that he was so neurotic he would often argue and screams, even for no reason at all. Now he had all the reasons to get crazy, but instead, he tried to practice self-control for a bit. He took a deep breath and kept his unreadable face. Jim started to get nervous. Who could blame him? What if they have to spend the night here? That would be the epitome of a nightmare.

\- Don't you have a plastic bag in this handbag of yours? I swear I will pee myself, - Jim asked. He picked up Freddie's bag from the floor and started to rummage through it.

\- No! No! Jim, leave my bag! You're disgusting! You can't pee in a fucking plastic bag! Give me that! - Freddie snatched his handbag from Jim's grip. - Step back! - Freddie hugged his handbag tightly, pressing it to his chest and protecting it with his whole body.

\- What is the use of such a big handbag if you don't have a plastic bag in it? -

\- It serves me to put nail polish and mascara in it. You're so primitive, Jim, like seriously. Oh, dear mother! What did I do to deserve this? - Freddie sat down on the floor again, crossing his legs. - I told you so. Didn't I tell you nicely? I was right all along. We'll be stuck in the elevator for three hours.

\- I also said, three hours ago, that we should make love. -

\- What got into you? I don't want to fuck in a stinky elevator! I am not in the mood for that. All surfaces are hard and cold. I refuse to make love anywhere except in the comfort of our bed. -

\- Like I'm in the mood... -

\- Then why do you keep suggesting it?! -

\- Murphy's Law, Freddie.

\- Please, Jim, enlighten me with your knowledge! -

\- Think about it. When you wait for the bus to arrive, what do you do? You light a cigarette, and the moment you light it, the bus comes and you can just throw the cigarette away. If we had sex in the elevator three hours ago, as I said, the elevator door would open right away, and twenty shocked people would be staring at our naked butts. That's Murphy's Law! When we start to make love, the elevator will start working again! -

Freddie listened to him with his jaw hanging open. He immediately pulled his jumper over his head, ruffling his hair in the process. Jim tossed his coat on the floor and with his fingers trembling with excitement unbuttoned the buttons on his trousers. He lifted Freddie so that his legs were around Jim's waist, and pressed him against the wall. 

Their every sigh and moan was louder in this tin can. Jim was almost growling in Freddie's ear, biting his neck and earlobes. Every piece of their clothing was in a split second scattered on the floor. Their heated bodies created vapor in the small elevator cabin, making them sweat profusely. Freddie was so close. Just a few more sharp thrusts of Jim's cock inside of him, and he will see the stars before his eyes.

\- Ah! Ah! J-Jim! - Freddie cried, gripping Jim's shoulders tightly, burying his head on his chest. He was crushing Jim's sides with the grip of his thighs. - I am coming! I- I comi- Ah! - The peak of his pleasure was abruptly cut short when the heavy metal elevator door creaked open.

The man from the technical service stood there, leaning on the doorframe. He was calmly watching this love game.

\- Ahhhh! JIM! Get off me! We are being watched! - Freddie screamed in embarrassment.

\- It's fine. You can get out of the elevator. The malfunction is fixed, - the technician said, smiling naughtily, looking at the couple.

\- Ah! Oh, thank Goodness! - Jim exclaimed. As he stepped back to button his trousers, Freddie slid down from the wall, to which he had been pinned to just a second ago, to the ground. He was unable to stand steadily on his trembling jelly legs. - Tell me, quickly, where the nearest loo is! - Jim asked.

\- The loo is right next to the entrance to the garage - the technician answered. He was standing relaxed, leaned against the doorframe in the same position, with the same smile on his face.

\- Jim! Don't leave me here alone! - Freddie shouted behind Jim. He was on the verge of tears. This was so humiliating. He was butt naked, in an elevator, in front of an unknown man who was smirking at him. - Good evening! - Freddie squealed.

\- Good evening, to you, too, - the technician replied in a soft voice.

\- I am so sorry! - Freddie said quietly. - I'm really sorry! I have never done this in my life. I don't practice sex in an elevator, okay? This is my first time. -

\- You don't have to justify yourself. I saw everything over the security camera anyway. -

Freddie raised his glance and a large eye of the security camera, with a red blinking light, was staring right back at him. How they haven't noticed it? He dropped his gaze on the pile of clothes in front of him. His cheeks were burning with shame. He needs to cover his naked body.

\- Can you, please, give me that coat near your feet? - Freddie asked politely, pointing to his warm autumn coat.

\- No problem, - the technician bent down and handed him the mentioned piece of clothing. - Here you go. -

\- Thank you, - Freddie said. He wrapped himself in the coat. Thank God it was long enough to cover his butt and other private parts. He tied it tightly around his waist. Once he felt protected enough under the clothes, Freddie started gathering the remaining scattered pieces of fabric.

\- Jim! Jim! Dearest! You forgot your coat here! -

Jim came back from the loo, running. He looked refreshed. Like he was injected with a shot of new energy. He bent down to take his shawl and coat.

\- Haha, I had so much fun with you two, - the technician said with that stupid smile of his that started to irritate both of them.

Jim looked at him in surprise. He didn't understand what this man was saying. He hurried to run outside the elevator while the door was still open. He grabbed Freddie by the hand and hurried him out, putting a protective hand on his back. They heard the well-known creak behind them. It brought chills down their spine. From now on, they will use the stairs, even if they have to climb to the hundredth floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [freesiafields](https://www.freesiafields.tumblr.com)


End file.
